


To Chase a Kitten

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating, Multi, Omega!Percy, Oral, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom!Luke, Pack-Alpha!Octavian, Pack-Omega!Luke, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha!Ethan, beta!Alabaster, kitten!Alabaster, kitten!Ethan, kitten!Percy, reluctant Pack Dad!Octavian, top!Alabaster, top!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: If there were ABO-dynamics in the world of Percy Jackson, loyalties during the Titan War would have shifted some. And if, in that very world, Percy ran away from home when his stepfather tried to sell him off because male omegas are rare and valuable, and by running off, Percy met a street pack - Luke, Thalia and Annabeth - then loyalties would shift even more.When Percy came to camp, he stuck with Luke, he joined the Hermes Cabin pack with Luke, and he made friends there. Pack-members. Family. And maybe, along the way, even more than that.





	To Chase a Kitten

PJatO || Ethastercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – To Chase a Kitten || Ethastercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – To Chase a Kitten

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), magic, ABO-verse, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, cats/catboys, fluff

Main Pairing: Ethan/Alabaster/Percy

Side Pairing: Otavian/Luke

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace

Summary: Gabe wanted to sell Percy off, because male omegas are valuable, so Percy ran away. Percy was taken in by Luke, Thalia and Annabeth. That pack is where Percy's loyalties lay during the war.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_To Chase a Kitten_

Percy lost his mother when he was eight. He was slowly growing up and as time went on, it became more apparent that he was going to be a beautiful omega. His stepfather, a very disgusting beta, was planning on selling him to the highest bidder. Male omegas were rare and valuable and the rich and legally challenged didn't care too much about modern standards of freedom to chose and omega rights and such. The dark, criminal underbelly of the bigger cities didn't care, not really.

Percy's mother had been mortified when she learned of it and she had died protecting him. All he could do was run. Run and run and never turn back, until he ran straight into safety.

"Hey there, little one. Calm down", whispered a gentle voice. "You alright?"

The safe scent of omega flooded Percy's nostrils and he looked up at the person he had run straight into. He was blonde, with blue eyes. He smiled gently at Percy, caressing his hair soothingly.

"I—I ran away from home", whispered Percy, small and scared, clinging onto the stranger. "My stepfather wanted to sell me. I—I don't want to be sold. H—He... He killed my... my mom..."

"Oh, kiddo", sighed the blonde strained. "I'm Luke. This is my pack. Thalia and Annabeth. You can stay with us. We'll keep you safe, I promise you, okay?"

"A—Are you sure... it's okay?", asked Percy, carefully eying the two girls.

"It is. We've found each other the same way", chuckled Thalia, ruffling Percy's hair.

Thalia was a alpha with electric blue eyes and Annabeth was a blonde-curled omega, about Percy's age while Thalia and Luke definitely were a couple of years older. And that was how Percy had lost his mother and found his new family, his pack.

/break\

The safety of their little pack didn't last too long, because all too soon they were found by a satyr and brought to a camp for demigods. They lost Thalia, were forced to watch as she was turned into a tree by her father. How was being a tree better than being dead, really? And then this strange camp had to tear them apart even further. They took Annabeth away and put her into the Athena Cabin. Sure, she was still _there_ , unlike Thalia, but Percy couldn't sneak into her sleeping back with nightmares anymore and whisper softly with his sister-by-anything-but-blood about secrets and mischief, knowing that Thalia and Luke had watchful and amused eyes on them.

He was grateful that he still got to share a cabin with Luke though, because he got to stick with their pack leader, he could hide in Luke's arms as he used to with his mother and Luke was there for him.

Their pack grew. Hermes Cabin was an overly crowded place and aside from Luke's half-siblings like Connor and Travis, of whom Percy was particularly fond, there were also children of the so-called minor gods. All crammed together like they didn't matter at all, just because they weren't children of the Olympians. Like Ethan, the handsome alpha son of Nemesis, or Alabaster, the quirky beta son of Hecate. It was fun, having this larger pack.

"So, are we going to find out what godly parent our little one here has?", asked Alabaster eagerly.

Percy stuck his tongue out at the two years older boy. Alabaster was kinda nice and cool, but he was also always teasing Percy. Travis and Connor snickered from where they sat next to Alabaster. They had started with Hermes and then with Athena, both Luke and Annabeth hopeful that Percy might turn out to be their sibling. No such luck. Not that Annabeth was particularly surprised that Percy wasn't a son of Athena. Still, she sat cross-legged in front of the log on which Travis, Connor and Alabaster were sitting. The blonde girl had a notebook on her lap, a list of names of all the major gods and of all the minor gods that were present in the Hermes Cabin. Some names, like Hermes and Athena and Ares, were already crossed out. She was glaring hard.

"We're testing elementals today", stated Annabeth seriously. "Starting with plants."

"Plants?", echoed Percy confused as he crouched down in front of a flower. "Who'd that be?"

"Dunno. There are _a lot_. But since Demeter didn't claim you, that would still leave Persephone, Antheia, Chloris, Anthousa... That's the problem. If you're not a kid of an Olympian, there are like half a dozen possible minor gods with the same powers", sighed Annabeth.

"Let's slow down some and see how he's even _doing_ ", suggested Ethan gently.

Percy stared up at Ethan endearingly. Ethan was thirteen, he was like really grown up. Five years older than Percy and already really kinda handsome, with the black hair and the emerald eyes, firm and calculating. He was also always very fair, which Percy really liked.

But they weren't supposed to find out what _kind_ of powers Percy had until over a year later. They didn't give up though, they kept testing, even rotating through the list of gods, every now and again, they would come across a new god and add them to the list too. Percy loved their pack very dearly and he really wanted to make them proud, so when at age nine, they finally pinpointed what kind of powers Percy had, it came as a huge surprise. Alabaster had just received a young half-sister, Lou Ellen, only six years old. And she couldn't swim yet. Lou and Alabaster were on a canoe, battling against Travis and Connor, as well as Percy and Annabeth. They toppled over and while Alabaster managed to cling onto the boat, Lou sunk. Alabaster tried diving after her, but she was dragged down by her clothes and he had to resurface. Percy hated that distraught, panicked look on Alabaster's face, he hated the loud, panicked screams from his pack. He dove. Deeper and deeper and deeper until he grasped her and managed to pull her up.

"H—How are you still alive?", asked Annabeth wide-eyed as Percy resurfaced.

Luke started using CPR on her while everyone just stared at Percy, who was completely unfazed even though he had been under water for more than five minutes when finding Lou. Ethan gently grasped Percy's chin, tilting his head up to look at him closely, flustering the younger boy.

"I think we just found your special powers, Percy", smiled Ethan gently.

"R—Really?", asked Percy hopefully. "Who's my godly father then?"

"Well. That's not exactly been narrowed down", snorted Annabeth and shook her head when Percy looked confused. "Aside from Poseidon and the ancient ones Hydros and Pontos, as well as the titans Oceanus, Thaumas, Aegaeus and Nereus, which I think we can safely skip, there is a _long_ list of male minor water related deities. Like Nerites, Proteus, Triton, Palaimon, Glaucus, Asopos, countless river gods from all around. For all we know, your father could be Lord Hudson of the Hudson River. You know how many rivers and lakes there are in New York alone, that your mother might have met ten years ago? You literally picked the one realm with most representation."

"At least we know it's his dad? I mean, if we wouldn't know that, it'd be like a hundred times that many, what with all the different river, lake and sea nymphs", offered Alabaster amused.

Percy heaved a dejected sigh, resigning himself to never knowing who his father was.

/break\

They left Camp Half-Blood three years later. Hermes Cabin was so overcrowded that even with two people per bed, half of them had to sleep on the floor. It wasn't _fair_. And Percy still didn't know who his father was. The gods didn't care about them, so their pack left, to make their own home somewhere safe. Luke took only those who he trusted the most, those who had a deep pack-bond with him above the camp. Percy and Annabeth the most of all, but Ethan and Alabaster and Lou and Travis and Connor were also among those following Luke, following him somewhere where they could live peacefully _together_. They ended up on a ship and Luke very proudly named it _Princess Andromeda_ , in honor of Percy, because he was who could keep their ship safe thanks to his ocean powers. They gathered a small army, Luke planning something bigger than just freedom.

Romans existed and the list of potential fathers for Percy just got longer. Luke found a mate, a Roman descendant of Apollo by the name of Octavian, who loved the idea of overthrowing the gods and taking over, just as history wanted it. It was the way it was always meant to be. Chaos was replaced by her four children, they got replaced by Gaia and Uranus, who then got overthrown by the titans, who were then followed by the gods. It was only natural that the demigods would take over for the gods and now seemed as good a time as any. In the past century alone, the Big Three had caused two World Wars, devastating their Earth. It was time their rule ended.

Percy was really pretty indifferent about that. He didn't like the idea of war, but he also didn't like what the gods had done and were doing and how little they cared about their children. Luke cared, he cared a lot about his pack. He would be a good ruler, better than Zeus the serial rapist who turned his kids into trees to 'save their life'. No, that didn't compute, not really.

Four years did they live together on the _Princess Andromeda_ , growing closer as a pack, growing up, fighting a war. And somehow, they won. Somehow, together they won. Victoriously, they moved from their ship to Olympus, to become gods. Percy Jackson, sixteen-year-old orphaned omega, god of Olympus. It was weird and ridiculous, but him and his pack, they would do good, he knew it.

"Come on, Perce. We got a surprise for you", declared Alabaster with a broad grin.

Percy blushed as Alabaster covered his eyes with his hands. The beta had grown up quite handsome, with the freckles and messy brown hair and deep, green eyes. He was half a head taller than Percy, but unlike the sun-kissed omega, Alabaster's skin was seriously pale. Percy liked being close to Alabaster though. He loved watching Alabaster perform magic. He loved Alabaster's touch and his teasing words. He felt safe and protected with Alabaster. Not that he didn't feel that way around all members of his pack, but he knew that his feelings for Alabaster and Alabaster's mate were different. Two years ago, Ethan and Alabaster had gotten mated, something that had kind of been coming a long way now since the two had always been rather inseparable. Which was why Percy's longing for Ethan and Alabaster was very-very wrong. Not to mention that the two were older than Percy, Alabaster by two years and Ethan by five years. They had each other, Percy was probably just the annoying but adorable younger pack-mate of theirs.

"W—Where are you taking me, Ally?", asked Percy curiously as he was blindly guided.

"Annabeth designed a thing and we worked hard to build it. Well, me and Lou used magic, so it wasn't really work or hard, but oh well", replied Alabaster smugly. "Come along, little omega."

Percy's cheeks heated up. It was silly, he was an omega, but when Ethan or Alabaster called him one, it did entirely different things to him. He could hear Ethan chuckling fondly when they reached whatever was their destination. Others giggled around them. Alabaster let go of Percy's face and Percy gasped. The inner circle of their pack was all gathered inside this bedroom – Luke and Octavian, their pack Omega and pack Alpha, Ethan, Lou, Travis, Connor, Annabeth and the newly resurrected Thalia. There was a fountain in the middle of the room, a pegasus in its center, the water overflowing and being caught in a circular river running around it, leading over to the round bed and circling that too. It split up, one leading over to the attached bathroom, the other running toward the balcony. Percy eagerly ran along the maybe ten inches broad river up to the balcony. Yes. Percy had his very own waterfall attached to his room, leading down into a broad lake. He squeaked.

"Oh my gosh, I have my own waterfall!", yelped Percy as he whirled around. "...I do, right?"

"Obviously, pup", confirmed Luke as he pulled Percy into a hug, rubbing the underside of his chin against Percy's hair. "You also have a pool in your bathroom. Annabeth drew the designs."

"Thanks, Annie", grinned Percy while hugging Luke.

"No problem, little brother", chuckled Annabeth fondly.

"This is perfect", declared Percy, whirling around curiously. "It's totally perfect."

"Knew you would think so", declared Travis with a pleased grin.

"Can we now _please_ break in your new bed with omega cuddles?", requested Connor eagerly.

Percy gasped and rushed over to the bed, pulling Connor along. Annabeth rolled her eyes and joined them in the bed, together with Luke. The four omegas curled tightly around each other, soaking the bed up in the scent of pack. The alphas and betas reluctantly left, with a last fond look.

"I would have been fine with the other room", mumbled Percy against Luke's stomach.

"Sure you would. You'd be fine with living in a shoebox, as long as you have your pack close by", whispered Luke gently, kissing the top of his head. "That's why the pack and I agreed to go all out on your room, because you _do_ deserve the best, kiddo."

"Luke's right. You never ask for anything, Perce", agreed Connor, nosing Percy's neck.

Percy loved Connor and Travis, those two were always up to no good and whenever Luke didn't have time, because he was the pack leader _and_ now also a king and of course he had his alpha mate to spend time with now too, then the Stolls would be ready for mischief.

"I think the room might just be too... structured for your chaotic self", mused Annabeth.

"I'll put a personal touch in", dismissed Percy happily.

Annabeth's room was nothing but structure. It was a giant library, with a bed in the middle, with boards and work stations in the corners – it was perfect for Annabeth. And this? Was pretty perfect for Percy. It was open, filled with water running free. It totally was perfect.

"A personal touch like, say, mates?", suggested Connor teasingly.

"W—What?", stuttered Percy surprised, cheeks red. "No idea what you mean."

"You were literally drooling when Ethan first tried on those fancy new official Olympian god uniforms. _Drooling_ , Perce", snorted Annabeth, one eyebrow raised.

Percy's cheeks turned even darker as he hid his face in Luke's chest. "I—I would never. Ethan has a mate already. He's happy with Alabaster. They're very perfect for each other. Balanced magic."

"They're also an alpha and a beta", added Luke very gently. "And even though they love each other very much... there are certain needs an alpha has that a beta just can't fulfill. Not to mention that Ethan already asked permission to court you weeks ago."

"W—What? Really? Why? What?!", yelped Percy and sat up abruptly.

"After the coronation, Ethan approached me and Octavian and asked our permission to court you, since as your Alpha and Omega, we're the closest to parents you have", replied Luke.

"Oh. Uhm... What do I _do_?", asked Percy, voice sounding uncharacteristically small.

"You either accept or decline their courting. Whatever it is you _want_ ", offered Luke gently.

"How about for now, we just cuddle?", offered Connor amused, pulling Percy closer.

/break\

Percy was fidgeting nervously as he paced in front of one of the dining halls. He knew that Ethan and Alabaster were in there with Luke and Octavian. Percy wasn't sure if he should go in. He shouldn't. It was silly. But he hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Luke had said this morning. He wanted to talk to E and Al, but he also _really_ didn't want to.

"Jackson. Either come in, or go away", drawled Octavian very unimpressed as he opened the door. "But I want to enjoy this meal and the vinegary scent of anxious omega is making me lose my appetite. So, what will it be, in or far, far away from this room?"

"Octavian", called Luke out, voice a low warning.

Octavian rolled his eyes. "Come inside, pup. Whatever it is, mommy and daddy will fix it."

"Good alpha", purred Luke pleased, tugging on Octavian's arm once the Roman was close enough.

Octavian willingly leaned down to kiss Luke very gently, resting a hand in his omega's neck. Percy watched them longingly. He had never seen Luke happier than since he had gotten mated to Octavian. The stoic, serious alpha balanced the playful, mischievous omega out perfectly.

"Perce? Are you alright?", asked Alabaster with a worried frown. "You smell... uh..."

"Anxious", supplied Octavian once more. "He smells anxious."

"And I think that you and I will take our dinner to our room now", stated Luke with a grin.

"You do know that I dislike eating in our chambers. They reek of the food for hours."

"We could... make them reek of something else after dinner?", suggested Luke wickedly.

"You do drive a hard bargain", huffed Octavian and grabbed his and Luke's plates. "Good night."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!", chimed Luke cheerfully.

"...That was the wrong message to send, Lucas", pointed Octavian out dryly.

Percy flushed brightly as he was left all alone in the room with Ethan and Alabaster. Ethan raised both eyebrows as he pulled a chair back for Percy. Percy loved what a gentleman Ethan was. He also smelt so calm and soothing, while other alphas smelt aggressive. Percy slowly sat down.

"So, why do you smell like someone spilled a bottle of vinegar all over you?", asked Alabaster.

"I... I... Luke said earlier that... that you asked him and Tavy if you can... court me?", said Percy.

"Ah. That", hummed Ethan, looking a bit displeased. "I had hoped Luke would keep it to himself until my Ally-cat and I are... at least somehow on the same page."

"Same page? Does that mean you... don't want me, Al?", asked Percy with a kicked kitten look.

"Don't be silly, kitten", snorted Alabaster as he reached a hand out to scratch Percy beneath his chin, the omega eagerly leaning into the touch. "You're _my_ cuddle-kitten. We're kin. What E and I weren't on the same page was _how_ to court you. He wants to go the old-fashioned months long approach with lots of gifts and gentlemanly waiting and stuff. I suggested a chase and mate-claim."

Percy's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. Alabaster and Percy were kin, in a way. Even though humans hadn't been able to shift into animal skin for millennia, many still had stronger animal instincts and more prominent animal characteristics. For Alabaster and Percy, those were cat-like features. And for those with more animalistic instincts, a chase was a rather common way for courting. Kind of like a game of hide and seek, where the alpha and/or beta would hunt down the omega. The chase gave all parties involved a boost of adrenaline and once the omega was caught, they'd claim their omega, resulting in a hot, sweaty night of passion. Percy flushed brightly.

"Can... I decide?", asked Percy a bit nervously, heart hammering as both Ethan and Alabaster turned to look at him, nodding in confirmation. "I would... I want the chase. I mean, feel totally free to shower me with gifts and admiration afterward, but I'd love the chase. Though can we... do it a little... differently? I mean, with Ally's magic, we could... actually do a _proper_ chase?"

"...Define 'proper chase', Perce", prompted Ethan, running gentle fingers through Percy's hair.

"Oh. I have a good idea what our cheeky little omega means", smirked Alabaster, pecking Percy's cheek. "Clever little kitten. See, that's why he's perfect for us, E. Mischievous, brilliant little kitten."

Percy flushed at the praise, preening a little. He loved the way those two always talked about him. They always listened to Percy's ideas, even when Percy still had been a kid, Ethan would always listen to him and so would Alabaster, though Al usually got into trouble with him.

"...I don't really know why I thought having two of you mischievous brats is a good idea and I'm not sure if your plan is actually a good idea, but... go ahead, I'm in it to the end", chuckled Ethan.

Alabaster smirked like a predator before he snapped his fingers. A green magical flame surrounded him and then there was a brown fluffy kitten where Alabaster had been. The same flame spread out to engulf Percy and Ethan too and moments later, they were replaced by a short-haired black kitten that was nearly twice the size of the other two, as well as a small, black ball of fluff. Percy meowed happily as he walked up to sniff the alpha and the beta. They still smelt like Ethan and Alabaster.

" _Well, go ahead, little kitten_ ", stated the sleek black cat, nudging Percy. " _Ally and I will catch you._ "

" _I'm going to pounce you, kitty-cat_ ", growled Alabaster, wagging his fluffy, brown tail.

Percy yelped and jumped off. He was buzzing with excitement as he ran off into the night and the large garden outside of Olympus. It was ridiculously exciting, his little heart pumping hard, blood rushing through his pointy, triangular ears. Every time there was a rustling sound in the bushes, Percy would jump and rush off, expecting Alabaster or Ethan to jump out of them and pounce him. This was exhilarating. It used to be done so the chasing alpha or beta could prove themselves to the omega; not to mention the foreplay element of getting the adrenaline rushing through their veins.

" _Got you, my pretty little omega_!", growled Alabaster's voice before Percy was tackled.

Percy yelped as he hit the ground. A brown, long-furred cat was pinning him to the ground, smirking down at him victoriously before leaning down and licking Percy's cheek soothingly. Ethan approached at a slower pace, not having the same kind of animal instincts as Percy and Alabaster and also always more level-headed than the beta and omega. Ethan nudged Alabaster to get him off their omega so he could gently lick Percy's cheek too. Alabaster purred and moved on to licking Percy's stomach, which was very willingly bared to them both.

" _Let's take our prey to our chambers and... ravish him_ ", suggested Alabaster with a purr.

Ethan chuckled, though he did nudge Percy to roll over onto his stomach. Once Percy obediently did that, he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck. Percy yelped as he was being carried off like that by the alpha, but Ethan was purring primarily content with having his omega.

" _You're adorable, Perce_ ", grinned Alabaster as he hopped along next to them. " _E, can we keep the little kitten? We could put a collar on him and he could curl together on your lap during meetings._ "

Percy hissed and swatted at Alabaster with a paw, hitting the brown kitten's nose. Alabaster squinted and wiggled his nose at that, grinning at the displeased little ball of black fluff. When they reached Ethan's and Alabaster's room, Ethan gently placed Percy on the bed, giving his cheek another lick.

" _Ally, would you be so kind and reverse this spell? I'd like to not fuck a cat_ ", requested Ethan.

Alabaster purred in agreement and used his magic to turn them back to human. Well. Him and Ethan at least. Percy remained a bit of a kitten, with black triangular ears pointing out between his hair and a long, fluffy tail whipping back and forth behind Percy. The now catboy turned around wildly before he settled down and leveled a glare at Alabaster.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Torrington. Bad beta, very bad beta. Make it go away", growled Percy.

"Why?", asked Ethan, voice even and gentle as he reached out to trace an ear. "I wouldn't mind fucking a half-cat. You look... adorable. Such a pretty little kitten for us, mh?"

Percy flushed brightly, but he couldn't deny his alpha when he looked at Percy like that. He thrust his head up into Ethan's hand, bumping into it to get get proper scratches. Ethan chuckled and started patting the catboy while Alabaster snapped his fingers and the next moment, all three of them sat there naked. Percy yelped and tried to cover himself, while Ethan was already rather used to his mate's antics. Alabaster grinned broadly as he climbed onto the bed and kissed Percy.

"Do you accept us?", asked Alabaster as he kissed down Percy's neck. "Will you let us claim you?"

Percy shuddered at the kisses, but then he shook them both off and sat up some, aware of both his future mates watching him tensely. Purring soothingly – huh, so purring was still a thing, okay, Percy noted that down for later investigations – Percy slowly leaned down, wrapping his arms around Alabaster's waist and nuzzling into the brunette's stomach, while sticking his ass out in invitation for Ethan, tail lifted high. Presenting himself in agreement to their courtship. Ethan growled, a primal and pleased sound. Still, Percy yelped as he felt one hand grasp his hip and the other play with his entrance. Daring fingers working their way into him, teasing his tight, sensitive hole until it was overflowing with slick. Percy gasped strangled when a tongue licked the slick up from where it was running down Percy's thighs. Said thighs were quivering at the overwhelming arousal he felt from his alpha's attention. Alabaster was running soothing fingers through Percy's hair until the omega was more relaxed. Once Percy was more relaxed, he started kissing down Alabaster's sixpack until he reached the hard cock of his beta. He tilted his head intrigued and started placing kitten-licks all over, making Alabaster hiss and groan, one hand fisted into the sheets and the other fisted into Percy's hair. He instinctively tugged on it, making Percy hiss.

"Sorry, kitten", groaned Alabaster and forced himself to let go.

"What? No", frowned Percy, tilting his head to look up at Alabaster from beneath his long lashes. "I didn't hiss because I didn't like it. It felt... curious. Not bad curious though? Just... uh..."

"Naughty kitten", chuckled Alabaster as he placed his hand back on Percy's head.

Percy purred pleased as Alabaster continued to pat him. This was nice, getting attention from both of them. Ethan was still prepping him, four fingers knuckles deep inside Percy's hole and Percy was pretty sure he was loose enough to take the alpha now, but Ethan always worried too much, so Percy let him continue a little longer. Instead, the omega returned his attention to Alabaster's cock. He had been curious about dicks for a while now and being able to map the beta's dick out with his tongue was kind of fun, especially with the sounds he got from the son of Hecate. Growing more daring, Percy wrapped his lips around the cock and swallowed as much of it as he could before experimentally bobbing his head. Alabaster kept groaning and moaning at that and Ethan _finally_ pulled his fingers out before lining up his cock with Percy's hole. Percy slowly pulled off Alabaster as Ethan eased his way in. While waiting for the strange intrusion to feel _good_ , Percy nuzzled against Alabaster's cock to keep the beta moaning. When it started to feel really good, Percy returned to sucking Alabaster off. The omega definitely liked the feeling of having both ends stuffed with his mates' cocks, Alabaster caressing his cat-ears and Ethan teasing his cat-tail. With all the strange, new, amazing sensations did Percy come hard, painting the bedsheets beneath him. His moaning sent vibrations through Alabaster's cock, pushing the beta over the edge too. Percy choked a little on the sudden burst of hot cum, but he found himself too curious to pull off, so he tried to swallow as much as he could before licking the rest that had spilled off Al's thighs. Ethan groaned as he watched how their omega cleaned Alabaster up, his knot swelling inside Percy and locking them together as the alpha also came. He bent over Percy to bite and mark the omega's neck. Percy mewled at the feeling while he was being pulled against Ethan's chest so Alabaster could reach his other shoulder and also bite him. The three snuggled up to each other and Alabaster waved one hand and dissolved the wall separating Percy's room from Ethan's and Alabaster's. Percy smiled happily, glad that he could have his alpha and his beta _and_ his awesome private waterfall. Then again, since becoming part of Luke's pack, he had basically gotten everything he'd ever want.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I do love Percy with his dark boys - be it Nico, Ethan or Alabaster. And I love kitten!Percy. And pack-dynamics. And reluctant pack-dad Octavian. So, all in all, I had a lot of fun with this one! x3
> 
> Next up is another one that's real fun. Thalia! Who was actually one of the first people I shipped with Percy


End file.
